wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shane Haste
) Perth, Australia Occidental, Australia |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Orlando, Florida, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Shane Haste Shane Thorne |Altura= 6 pies y 2 pulgadas (1.88 m) |Peso= 225 lb (102 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Perth, Australia |Entrenadores= Davis Storm Naomichi Marufuji |Debut= 22 de febrero de 2003 |Retiro= }}Shane Veryzer (nacido el 24 de septiembre de 1985) es un luchador profesional australiano, mejor conocido por su nombre de ring Shane Haste. El actualmente tiene contrato con WWE, donde el aparece en su marca NXT bajo el nombre de ring Shane Thorne. El es mejor conocido por su trabajo en Pro Wrestling Noah, donde, como parte de The Mighty Don't Kneel, he sería un anterior dos veces GHC Tag Team Champion. Carrera como luchador profesional 'Principio de su carrera (2003–2011)' Thorne comenzaría sus entrenamientos en Perth dentro de la Dynamite Factory, la escuela de lucha libre de Explosive Pro Wrestling. Su lucha de debut tomaría lugar en febrero de 2003 en una lucha fatal de cuatro durante The Uprising. Desde ese entonces el se convertiría en uno de los luchadores top australianos, convirtiéndose en EPW heavyweight champion y en EPW tag team champion una vez. Después de haber trabajado en todo el continente australiano el se mudaría hacía California y comenzaría a trabajar para algunas de las mayores promociones independientes de los Estados Unidos, tales como Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Ohio Valley Wrestling y World League Wrestling. 'Pro Wrestling Noah (2011–2016)' . 'New Japan Pro Wrestling (2012–2016)' El 20 de diciembre de 2014, Haste y Nicholls harían su debut para New Japan Pro Wrestling, donde ellos, junto con Naomichi Marufuji, fueron revelados como los compañeros de equipo de Toru Yano durante Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome el 4 de enero de 2015. Durante el evento, los cuatro derrotarían a Suzuki-gun (Davey Boy Smith Jr., Lance Archer, Shelton X Benjamin y Takashi Iizuka) en una lucha de ocho hombres en equipos. 'WWE' 'NXT (2015–presente)' : Artículo principal: The Mighty thumb|220px|[[The Mighty|TM-61 (Thorne, atras, y Nick Miller) en abril de 2018]] En junio de 2015, Haste y Nicholls participaron en un campamento de pruebas de WWE. En febrero de 2016, se informó que Haste y Nicholls estaban programados para unirse a la marca de WWE NXT después de su tour de despedida Noah. . . Otra media Thorne haría su debut en vídeojuegos en WWE 2K18 y luego aparecería en WWE 2K19. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Black Swan Splash'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) **''Bomb Valley Death'' (Fireman's carry transicionado en un chokeslam) **''Friend Zone'' (Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface) – 2014 *'Movimientos de firma' **Sitout powerbomb **Sitout suplex slam **Standing moonsault *'Con Mikey Nicholls/Nick Miller' **'Doble movimientos finales en equipo' ***''Tank Buster'' (Diving DDT (Thorne) / Over the shoulder facebuster (Miller) combinación) – 2013–2015 ***''Thunder Valley'' (Mikey Bomb (Miller) / Bomb Valley Death (Thorne) combinación – 2013–2016 o en un doble gorilla press slam en equipo – 2016–2018) **'Doble movimientos de firma en equipo' ***Chop block (Thorne) y lariat (Miller) combinación ***Fist drop (Miller) y standing moonsault (Thorne) combinación ***Wishbone *'Apodos' **"Black Swan" *'Temas de entrada' **"Joker & The Thief" de Wolfmother (NOAH) **"If You Want Blood (You've Got It)" de AC/DC (NOAH) **"Stand Tall" de CFO$ (NXT, usado como parte de The Mighty y competición individual) **"Shane Solo" (NXT) **'"Bad Mother A"' de Jesse Owen Astin, Brian James Brasher y Sonny Del Grosso (NXT) Campeonatos y logros *'Explosive Professional Wrestling' **EPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **EPW Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Alex Kingston (1) y Mikey Nicholls (1) **ANZAC Day Cup (2009) **Invitational Trophy (2007) **Lucha del Año (2009) con Alex Kingston vs. Chase Griffin & Dan Moore durante Evolution **Luchador Más Improvisado (2006) **Novato del Año (2003) **Luchador del Año (2007, 2008) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicado en el #'147' en el top 500 luchadores individuales en el PWI 500 en 2016 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Mikey Nicholls **Premio Global Tag League Fighting Spirit (2015) – con Mikey Nicholls *'Ring of Honor' **Rise and Prove Tournament (2012) – con Mikey Nicholls *'Tokyo Sports' **Premio al Mejor Equipo (2013) – con Shane Haste *'West Australian Pro Wrestling' **Premio Impacto Internacional (2011 co-ganador, 2012) **Equipo del Año (2009) – con Shane Haste **Equipo del Año (2010) – con Mikey Nicholls **The Grand Slam Club (2011) Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Shane Thorne en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Shane Thorne en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Shane Thorne en WWE.com (inglés) *Perfil de Shane Thorne en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Shane Thorne en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Shane Thorne en Cagematch (inglés)